La Luna y las Estrellas
by Barduk30
Summary: Lean y opinen


Los personajes y la historia de My Little Pony Frienship is Magic no me pertenecen, exepto Night Star

* * *

><p>El sol empieza a ocultarse en el horizonte y la princesa luna se alista para cumplir sus deberes. Ella y su hermana bajan despacio por las escaleras del castillo hasta el salón principal.<p>

Princesa Luna: Hermana, no me siento con ánimos para regresar a mis deberes... no podríamos pos ponerlo una semana más?

Princesa Celeste: Lo siento lo mismo me dijiste la semana pasada, debes volver a cumplir tus deberes como princesa de equestria.

P_Luna: Podrías aunque sea acompañarme

P_Celestia: Mañana tengo muchos compromisos sin embargo hable con Twilight Sparkle y me prometió que hablaría con sus amigas para ayudarte con tus deberes.

P_Luna: Eso me agradaría

En esos momento se abren las puertas del palacio y aparece Twilight Sparkle y una somnolienta Rainbow Dash

Twilight: Disculpenos Princesa Celestia por la demora, tuvimos un pequeño contratiempo

R_Dash: mmmm... para q me dijiste que nos necesitaba la princesa

Twilight le dio un pequeño empujón a Dash para terminar de despertarla

R_Dash: Lo siento...

P_Celestia: Te agradezco Twilight que ayudes a mi hermana

Twilight: Es un placer para nosotras siempre ayudarla

R_Dash: y... cual va ser nuestra tarea...

P_Celestia: Mi hermana debe retomar su puesto. La acompañaran en su travesía moviendo la luna y las estrellas trayendo la noche a toda Equestria.

Twilight: Le prometo princesa, que cumpliremos esta misión a cabalidad

P_Celeste se aproxima a Twilight susurrarle al oído

P_Celestia: No la dejes sola Twilight, tengo miedo que mi hermana vuelva a entrar en negación y regrese Mightmare Moon

Twilight: No se preocupe, no le quitare los ojos de encima.

P_Celeste: Muchas gracias Twilight

Dash: Que tanto hablan, empecemos de una vez...

Rápidamente Rainbow Dash y la Princesa Celeste surcan los cielos levantando la luna y encendiendo las estrellas del firmamento, mientras Twilight observa desde el suelo, realizando anotaciones y observaciones de las constelaciones que aparecen. Unos minutos más tarde todas las tareas se han cumplido y las 3 jóvenes ponies descansan en el centro de ponyville.

Twilight: Es una noche perfecta, aunque creo que la constelación del Pony Mayor debería estar más resplandeciente

Dash: Ahhh... dejalo así Twilight nadie lo notara, todos están descansando en su suaves camas

Twilight: Shhh... no digas eso. Lo siento princesa

P_Luna: No te preocupes, me alegra saber que hay ponys que les agrade mi trabajo

La princesa Luna enciende su cuerno y aumenta el brillo de las estrellas de pony mayor

P_Luna: Así esta mejor Twilight

Twilight: Si princesa, esta excelente.

La princesa Luna se queda observando el firmamento con una mirada triste en sus ojos, dando un profundo suspiro

Twilight: Esta bien princesa.

P_Luna: Si estoy bien, cuanto falta para el amanecer

Twilight: Exactamente una hora antes q aparezca el primer rayo solar; princesa... yo quería... preguntarle...

P_Luna: Por q me convertí en Mightmare Moon; quisiera decir que fue la magia de Discordia, pero en realidad el solamente me mostró mi soledad y aumento la ira hacia mi hermana. suspiro

Twilight agacha la cabeza y recuerda como Discordia casi logra destruir la amistad entre sus amigas y cuando voltea a ver a Dash la observa dormida en una banca cercana.

Twilight: Ha sido una noche muy larga...bostezo

P_Luna: Twilight muchas gracias por acompañarme, espero que las próximas noches la pasemos igual que esta noche.

Twilight: Las siguientes noches!... si... si... sera genial...jijiji.

De repente una estrella empezó a brillar intensamente y moverse a gran velocidad por todo el cielo nocturno

Twilight: Princesa... que ocurre

P_Luna: No lo se, no puedo controlarla.

La extraña estrella desciende del firmamento, cayendo en el lago del parque de ponyville

Twilight: Tenemos que averiguar que ocurrió y si hay ponys heridos.

Antes que Twilight terminara de hablar, P_Luna surco los cielos en busca de la estrella. Cuando llego al lugar no había señales de la estrella o algún rastro de colisión.

P_Luna: Creí que habia impactado aquí?... donde se encontrará?

Princesa Luna observaba todo el parque tratando de localizar alguna señal de la caída de esa estrella, un extraño brillo en el lago hizo voltear la mira de la princesa, de las profundidades del lago emergió un impresionante pegaso azabache con ojos azul hielo era tan grande como su hermana mayor, llevaba puesta una armadura plateada rodeandole un fulgurante brillo azulado, en su flanco tenia como símbolo dos espadas cruzadas ella se quedo perpleja. El se acerco despacio hasta quedar frente a ella, arrodillándose.

Night_Star: Princesa Luna, he esperado muchos años su regreso.

P_Luna: Cual es tu nombre?

Night_Star: Mi nombre es Night_Star y deseo solicitarle ser su guardaespaldas.

P_Luna: mi guarda...espaldas...

La princesa sentía un nudo en la garganta apenas podía hablar, un suave rubor es sus mejillas imperceptible apareció en su rostro

Night_Star: Si me lo permite por supuesto

Ella estaba muy nerviosa, y dio un paso hacia atrás. Pero el pegasus no se movía de su posición. Antes que la princesa pudiera aceptar su petición los soldados pegasus de equestia surcaron los cielos y detrás de ellos Twilight y sus amigas llegaban rápidamente rodeando a la princesa luna

Twilight: Al fin le hemos encontrado princesa, disculpe por la demore avise a los guardias para ayudarnos; quien es ese pony?

P_Luna: Este... el... es...

En ese momento los primeros rayos del sol aparecieron en el horizonte

Night_Star: Princesa la noche ha llegado a su fin, me retiro... cuando el sol se oculte regresare para saber su respuesta.

Soldado: Tu no iras a ninguna parte, hasta que nos des explicaciones

Night_Star levanto el vuelo suavemente, pero los pegasos de la guardia le rodearon, pero en un parpadeo fueron golpeados y lanzados al lago.

R_Dash: No te iras a ningún sitio

Un brillo azulado rodeo completamente a Night_Star antes de salir volando a una velocidad que Rainbow Dash no pudo superar.

Twilight: Esta bien princesa, le hizo daño?

P_Luna: Yo estoy bien... Twilight... quiero regresar al palacio

Twilight y sus amigas escoltaron a la Princesa Luna al palacio, pero a pesar de sus preguntas sobre el extraño pony la princesa no podía responder a ninguna de ellas.

El día pasaba lento para la Princesa Luna, quería volver a ver a ese impresionante pony pegasus su corazón latía con fuerza cuando recordaba esos momentos, quería que la noche llegara rápido.

P_Celestia: Hermana despierta, ya va ser hora de que el sol se oculte y hagas salir la luna.

P_Luna al escuchar la voz de su hermana salto de la cama y rápidamente se acerco al espejo, usando su magia para cepillarse y arreglarse, estaba agitada quería verse bien para esa noche.

P_Celestia: Veo que ya te levantaste hermanita, quieres que te ayude

P_Luna: Si hermana...

P_Celestia: Dime como te sientes esta noche, los guardias me han dicho que un sombrío pony te ataco ayer, tal vez necesites una escolta más apropiada

Night_Star: No hermana... todo esta bien... el es mi...

De repente se escucha un estruendo y el sonido de los cascos de los guardias

Guardia: Princesas nos atacan

P_Celestia: Que ocurre, quien nos ataca, cuantos

Guardia: Es solo un pony oscuro, es muy fuerte...

Al escuchar esas palabras la P_Luna salio corriendo hacia el portón del castillo donde los guardias trataban en vano de detener al intruso

P_Celestia: Hermana... no vayas... es muy peligroso

Al abrir el portón observo como Night_Star luchaba con varios guardias golpeándolos y lanzandolos contra los muros del castillo

P_Luna: Deténganse todos!

Los guardias al escuchar la voz de la princesa se detuvieron y Night_Star también dejo de atacarlos, la princesa se acerco a Night_Star viendo si no tenia ninguna herida.

Night_Star: Buenas Noches Princesa, disculpe mis modales pero sus guardias no querían hacerme pasar

P_Luna: Estas herido...?

Night_Star: No estoy herido princesa, pero no debería preocuparse por mi...

P_Celestia observaba la escena en silencio, sus mejores guardias golpeados, inconscientes, completamente derrotados y ese pegasus azabache sin ningún rasguño y su hermana con un brillo en los ojos que nunca había visto antes.

P_Celeste: Que sucede aquí?... alguien puede explicarme?

Night_Star: Discúlpeme princesa celeste esto es mi culpa... aceptare cualquier castigo que me imponga

P_Luna: Hermana no le hagas nada!... él no tiene la culpa!... él es...es... mi guardaespaldas.

P_Celeste: guardaespaldas?, debiste informarme hermana y a los guardias

P_Luna: Lo siento..

Night_Star: P_Luna entonces acepta mi solicitud

lo observa y haciente con la cabeza

Night_Star se arrodilla frente a ella

Night_Star: Juro protegerla Princesa Luna y dar mi vida si es necesario para cumplir mi deber y siempre le serviré fielmente.

P_Luna se ruborizo mientras el pony proclamaba su juramento.

P_Celeste: Discúlpenme, pero la noche no va esperar por siempre hermanita.

Night_Star: Como ordene princesa, la sigo princesa luna.

La princesa Luna levanto el vuelo hacia el oscuro firmamento seguida muy de cerca de Night_Star

P_Celestia: Veo hermana que ya no eres ninguna pequeña pony y ahora tienes alguien junto a ti que hará olvidar esos tiempos oscuros de tu vida.

* * *

><p>Saludos a todos, realmente hace poco acabo de ver la primera temporada de My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic en ingles y bueno no quiero considerarme un brony todavía, pero no esta nada mal esta serie infantil, bueno esta tal vez sea la única historia que escriba sobre esta serie mi única razón para escribirla era crear mi propio pony y darle su propia guardia a la Princesa Luna que para ser sincero al ver la primera temporada esta princesa no tenia ni un solo caballero ni un pony que la alabara y como los caballeros de la princesa celestia tiene armadura dorada, elegí el plateado para los guardias de la princesa luna. Dejo mi personaje a todos los escritores para futuras referencias solo les pido que me nombren como el creador original de este pony y si hay algún dibujante le agradecería me envié una copia de su dibujo en alta calidad.<p> 


End file.
